


The new one

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Misread, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: She knew there was something had changed. She knew there was something more appearing between their relationship. She knew that was something…strange.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, pre Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	The new one

The first time Pepper had heard about Stephen Strange was a long time ago.

There was a talented doctor, who never break his perfect record, they said. The steadiest hands in the world, the best of the best, they said. She heard rumors and let them float out of her mind.

His crash on the news was the second time, but then she felt nothing else than a bit sympathy for a stranger.

Ten years later, she listened to her fiancé rambling about that doctor for God knew how many times. Turned out, after that accident he was no longer a surgeon and fate put him in a new position to continue saving people with his talent, again.

A sorcerer. How unpredictable it was when a man of science now turned into a man of magic. He introduced himself as The Sorcerer Supreme, protector of New York Sanctum and this reality.

“…but he has some taste, you know. At least his playlist isn’t boring. It’s nice.”

She smiled. “That’s why FRIDAY plays those classic songs all the time?”

“It sounds relaxing.” He shrugged. “Besides, it helps me focus more on my work.”

“Your rock just doing the same.”

“Not like this. Not…peaceful like this.”

She knew peace was something foreign to both of them when their lives had all the threats, dangers and unexpected things that may come up any time. She was glad that he could find some of it for himself, even if it was only from a playlist.

Pepper should thank that sorcerer for this.

She had no chance to see him, unfortunately. He didn’t live at the Compound like the others and she didn’t get there every day so the man was still in the mist. He wasn’t even an official member of the Avengers. Strange insisted that he would remain his job as a sorcerer, however accepting the offer for the consultant position willingly.

“He is brilliant. We’re appreciated his help in dealing with magic.” Pepper could see Tony’s fear deep in his amber eyes. “You know me, never be a big fan of tricks. And then, we have him. Everything’s solved, handy as such.”

“You admire his abilities, don’t you?” She smiled at him, totally amused. “I’d never heard you talk highly about somebody like this since Peter.”

He shrugged as if to say ‘Who? Me?”. “I always talk highly about you, miss. You, light of my life, darling of my heart, angel in my darkest night…”

She laughed at those words and ended his babbling with a no less sweet kiss.

Life went on. If Pepper could say she was happy, then this was the time to say it. She and Tony were fine, Stark Industries was fine, their friends were alright and the world still the same. She even had time to relax and her mind went wandering.

She thought about Tony with a smile on her lips as always, thought about how cute he is when he was with her. There was a childish side of him that only appeared at home, like pouting at her, trying to steal his tenth cup of coffee back after she’d taken it away from him. Or snuggling on her lap, let her fingers stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

He was doing better, eating more healthy food (though he never drank less coffee), sleeping much longer and, the most important thing, more careful around those missions he was in as Iron Man.

He was happy, so she was happy too.

Then she realized something was _wrong_.

Pepper recalled his taste of music changed from rock to classic, fast food turned into a real meal, sleeping hour started sooner than months earlier. And those changes were not because of her. She knew. Because all those years of trying to coax him to do the same, he had tried but couldn’t do it.

He did it because of something else. Something, somehow, affected him. Like – doctor’s orders.

_She should have known._

What confirmed her doubt was a video of the Avengers’ last battle. Pepper watched Tony fought back to back with the sorcerer, an act of _absolute_ trust that he might never do to anyone but Rhodey. Pepper could almost reassure herself that they were friends, they were teammates and allies but his protectiveness, his concern surrounded Stephen Strange said the otherwise.

Now she knew what was wrong: his heart had someone else.

She reasoned (or at least tried to) that it was something that could happen when his world was bigger than hers, so he needed someone more powerful to have his back not only in daily life but also in those fights. Pepper could do both, handled him and helped him, but not at the hero business.

And Stephen Strange could.

She didn’t turn the screen off, watching those amber eyes full of attention fixed on someone else.

Pepper needed to think about what will she have to do next, so she made some space between them. Excusing herself with work, Pepper got back to LA. Tony didn’t understand. He panicked and trying to reach her, her voice mail full of his awkward questions but she never replied, couldn’t reply right now.

Until three days later, she faced him at her office and she got that feeling of déjà vu when he first spoke, “You got a moment? I just want to talk to you for a minute.” This time she didn’t kick him out, and she knew it would be more than a minute. A lot.

Tony sat down in front of her, sincerely said. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” She asked.

“For anything I did that made you mad at me. Please, at least you should have told me, I’ll fix it. Just don’t be like this.” Don’t leave me like this, she could hear those unspoken words under his line. Her heart throbbed a painful beat at that.

“Why do you even need me, Tony?” She asked instead, trying not to bluntly hurt him with her discomfort.

“What do you mean?” Pepper could sense panic in his voice. “I always need you. I told you once that I can’t live without you. It’s true and it never changes.” He looked at her, sincere and vulnerable, all bare in front of her.

“Maybe you don’t need me that much, Tony. There is someone out there that you need more than me.” She gave him a hint, gave him a chance to confess to her. But Tony just looked dumbstruck right there and stared at her like a deer in headlights. A minute just passed and he got his tongue back. “What?”

Pepper frowned. This was not a reaction she expected.

“Pepper, what’s going on? I don’t know what are you talking about.” Now his clueless cleared as day, he really didn’t understand whatever she wanted to refer. Pepper looked straight to his eyes, trying to catch any lie but found none. All she could read was his plea for help. _Please help me to understand. Please help me to fix whatever was wrong between us._

So, Tony didn’t fall for the sorcerer, or – he just didn’t even know he loves the man. Pepper blinked at him. The latter idea popped up in her mind and surprised her with its opportunity. She knew Tony sometimes could be a bit dumb in feeling. Perhaps that was that: he didn’t even realize he loved Strange because all he knew was he loved her and she was his world. It set deep into his mind and soul, nothing could change that fact.

Pepper looked at him, the man she loved and spent over ten years together, the man she knew he could do everything for her, the man that rather die than live without her.

The man _never_ betrayed her.

He didn’t hide anything from her, he didn’t stop loving her, he didn’t lie to her. All he did was just fell into another guy without aware of that. The one who cared about him, made him live healthier, protected him on the field. One that made him happy. Her anger and jealousy disappeared, all things remained just sadness.

Tony was starving affection and happiness from all the betrayal and hurting of his whole life. And he deserved it. He deserved to be loved and happy. Wasn’t that what she wanted when she decided to be with him? How could she prevent him from that?

She understood now. This wasn’t an affair because Tony was still _hers_. Stephen Strange was a wonderful plus to ensure that Tony would get what he deserved.

Pepper agreed to get back to New York with him. Her change of mood confused Tony a lot but he was pleased with that. He drove her home, carefully talking to her until she asked about his last mission and chatting freely about it, he relaxed and started to babbling, mostly about Strange, again.

She just smiled and listened to _her_ clueless idiot.

Finally, Pepper met doctor Strange. Well, actually not, but she could saw him for the first time. He stood on the other side of the room, wearing clothes casual enough for teammates around but nice enough for a celebrating party, especially his scarlet jacket. It fit his tall and lean body, though she could sense strength under those layers.

She watched him, carefully. Following his movements, even the smallest, she built his identity in her mind. Stephen Strange was calm, collected and confident. He could be polite and gentle with ones then snarky and sassy with others, considering who he was talking to. His blue (grey?) eyes sparkling with intelligence. His hair wasn’t a fluffy mess like Tony and those silver fox lines looked nice on him.

He made people feel safe and believable. Maybe it was his aura from a mix of his old self and the powerful sorcerer vibe? Whatever it was, she felt him…attractive. No wonder why Tony fell for him.

So, Pepper watched, until those gorgeous eyes met hers.

“Miss Potts.” He greeted her politely. He was aware of her observing the whole night. At least her watchful eyes didn’t contain any ill to him. She just watched and had no intention of hiding it, so he waited. When the party almost came to the end, he approached her.

“Doctor Strange.” She responded with a smile. “I hope you have a good time tonight?”

“Of course. Thank you, by the way. I hear that this party is held by you.”

“My pleasure. Besides, our heroes should be honored, don’t you think? Thank you for protecting us, Doctor Strange.” Pepper smiled at him, Stephen thought her voice was lightened than normal, like _purring_ , especially at his name, or it was just something wrong with his ears.

He didn’t know his cheeks feeling hot for that or for all the champagne of this night. But he truly pleased with her compliment. It made him feel like everything he had done was worth it. Pepper Potts was the one who Tony Stark adored the most, so she had a special place in Stephen’s list too. Respect her, he always kept that in mind. Treat her right, because she was worthy.

“I was just trying to do my job like everyone else in the team.” He replied humbly. “If not because of them, I couldn’t make it.”

“I know, but it couldn’t deny that you are a powerful member, doctor. A brilliant one, as Tony told me. We all glad that we have you.”

Now he definitely blushed because of that. Somehow her words had more effect on him than everyone else. It made him want to be a better man to worth with her grateful thanks and compliment. If Stephen thought more about it, he would realize that he just wanted her acceptance, as same as his appreciation of Tony’s closeness.

Pepper almost couldn’t help herself. Strange reminded her so much of Tony. They were different but they were the same as well. Like they were cute when they were shy. They were a man with everyone else but just a big boy trying to behave in front of her. Both were attractive and smart as hell. They were her taste of men.

God, why she didn’t know the doctor any sooner? She would have fewer hours to distress about the relationship between her and Tony. She could be open. It could be _open_.

And her clueless idiot chose the right moment to show up.

Pepper almost couldn’t help herself. This time was rolling her eyes at those two idiots. They pushed and pulled like magnets but they didn’t even know it. Through the tails and talks, she could see how Strange be like with Tony: big ego, clever, lonely and having many burdens on their shoulders. Tony was the one who could empath with him. No surprise that they were equals to each other.

If she had no action on it, there would be forever to those idiots recognize their feelings. And if they did, they still denied it because Tony would never betray her for someone else and Strange would never become a homewrecker. Just thinking about it made her head throbbing painfully.

She looked at them and she made a decision. The one that proved her right as always.

“Doctor Strange,” she said, holding Tony’s hand in hers and smiling, “would you like to come for a dinner with _us_ next weekend?”

He surprised but accepted the invitation nonetheless.

 _Got him_ , she thought. It would be _fun_.


End file.
